The Journey
by timidvampire
Summary: A Journey of friendship,love,& acceptance. This started as a one-shot about hope,longing,& family, but ended up four chapters long. All human, usual pairings. Rated M, first chapter just sweet story of first love, developes into love and plete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend ButterflyBetty, who has given me so much encouragement and support in my journey here on FF. Thank you!

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it!

This story is rated M for future Lemons. Fluff only in this opening chapter. Please review. xx

**The Journey.**

It had been quite a few years since Edward had last travelled on a bus, but after the doctor's appointment he had just been to, it was where he ended up.

In-operable, there was nothing they could do about the cancer eating him up inside. He had maybe a year or two to live they had said.

He would rather enjoy the time he had left, and live his last few months with dignity than suffer the side effects of the toxic treatment that will only give him a short while longer on this earth.

As sad as he would be to leave his loving family, the strong belief in his heart that he one day be reunited for all eternity with his beloved wife was filling his heart with a little more joy than sadness.

She had been his everything, Elizabeth, the love of his life, taken from him and their devastated family when a drunken driver crashed into her, changing their lives in a heartbeat. Their sons Carlisle and Peter had feared their devoted Pop would die there and then of a broken heart. Their wives and sons had all rallied round to comfort him as best as they could. All the while each and every one of them was missing their Mom and Nana so very much.

Ed had fallen head over heels for his Beth from the moment he laid eyes on her over fifty years ago. His was just 22 and yet to find the financial success in his family business would eventually enjoy. No one could have known just then the extent his success would bring. They would never have to worry about their being food on the table, clothes on their back or a roof over their heads ever again.

Life had been tough for his family for a long time so Edward never took any of it for granted, finding comfort in his ability to provide for everyone and still have money to donate to charities for those who still suffered from poverty.

His driver Demetri had been very concerned at Ed's request to leave him alone with his thoughts since he walked out of the private clinic. Ed just wanted time to process the news about his diagnosis before he attempted to explain it to the family.

Carlisle would know the prognosis was poor, his years as a hard working doctor would make him realise the situation was without hope. Peter would know what was going by the look on his brother's face.

It was as he had walked down the pavement with Demetri slowly driving along the street following in him, that he caught sight of the bus stop before him. It was the very same stop that he had been at all those years ago when he first meet his Beth. She had been standing under the shelter taking respite from the heavy rain fall.

He was struck by her beauty, her soft smile and caring eyes. The fact she had holes neatly repaired in her clothes was only something he never noticed until later on. The bus arrived and Edward had enough money in his pocket to pay both their fairs.

Beth had been too embarrassed to admit she was only sheltering from the rain as she never had enough money to travel anywhere further than her own feet would take her.

They sat beside each other, getting to know one another, unable to look away from each other's eyes. Cupid's spell well and truly cast.

Ed's newly found financial security allowed him to persuade Beth to meet him each day to travel with him back and fore from her daily work, and it was at this very bus stop he found the courage to ask to date her, and eventually to marry him.

Knowing he was providing for his bride and then their two boys made Ed work hard, but never to the detriment of his loved ones.

Beth had been a devoted mother to both Carlisle and Peter, having missed out on family love herself as a child. When both boys married Beth extended her love to their wives Esme and Charlotte. When grandchildren arrived Beth thought life could not get any better.

He missed her so much every day. Time had not been the great healer people had promised him. He learned to exist without her in his life, but he grieved for her every day.

He sat down on the seat in the shelter, remembering when he donated money to the city to provide the improved shelter and seating at all the bus stops along this route.

He didn't need to be here to think of Beth, she was with him in every moment of his life. He had struggled to live without her, only knowing the damage it would cause if he took his own life had stopped him joining her sooner.

"May I sit down?"

Edward turned to see a pretty young woman stand beside him.

He nodded as she melted his pain a little with a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

She sat down, sighing as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She whispered.

"Yes it is." Edward agreed. The sun was shining down and sky was blue without a cloud above them.

Ed felt peaceful for the first time since the doctor had told him about his Cancer.

"Are you going somewhere nice?" The young woman asked.

"I was just sitting here thinking that I would take a bus ride down town and stop off at the cafe on the main street."

"Oh I work there!" She smiled, "I do some shifts there while I finish school."

"I used to take my late wife there; we had our first date in there many years ago."

"Mrs Stanley's family have had that cafe for a long time."

Suddenly the woman blushed and giggled.

"I didn't mean you were old or anything rude like that! Sorry!"

Ed chuckled and turned to look at her. "But my dear I am old!"

"My name is Isabella but call Bella." She smiled at him.

"Lovely to meet you Bella, I am Edward, but you can call me Ed."

They chatted for a short while before the bus appeared. Bella counted out the change she had in her purse and stood up offering Ed her hand to help his weary bones to stand.

He in return offered her his arm to walk the few steps towards the waiting bus.

Demetri looked on puzzled as Ed got on the bus with the pretty girl and waved at him across the street. He decided the best thing to do was turn the car around and follow the bus. His boss was acting a bit strange today, and Demetri wanted to be nearby in case he was needed.

Bella and Ed sat down on a seat near the front of the bus and continued to chat away. She told him how she was studying music. Ed grinned as he spoke about one of his grandsons who had just to finish the same thing and was now moving back home from a University across the country.

His eyes lit up as he spoke about his family to this enchanting girl. She played the cello, and lived with some friends. Edward could see pain in her eyes, but he knew it was too soon to ask her what was making her so sad.

All too soon they arrived at the stop beside the cafe. Bella again offered gentle assistance as they got off of the bus. Ed was please that she tucked her arm back into his again as they took the short walk toward the cafe.

Mrs Stanley was surprised to see the two new friends walk in to her establishment. Bella walked Ed over to the best table in the house and told him she would be right back to take his order.

Bella gave her boss a hug before tying her hair up in a messy bun, washing her hands and popping her apron on ready for work.

Ed ordered some tea and a scone, smiling as he thought about his Beth ordering the same thing the last time they had been here years ago. Mrs Stanley chatted to him, remembering the man from years ago, thinking how she had not seen him or his pretty wife in such a long time.

The cafe was busy, but Bella made sure Ed had all he needed.

After he was finished his refreshments Ed stood up to leave, Bella held his coat up for him to put on.

"Would you like me to walk you to the bus stop? I have my break just now." Bella asked, not sure what it was that made her feel the connection to the gentleman who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He seemed so very alone, and being alone was something Bella knew all too well.

He father had died a few years ago, shot in the line of duty, her mother, well who knew where she was...with her latest husband, somewhere hot and sunny, spending money no doubt.

"That would be lovely my dear but my friend D will be here soon to collect me." Ed pulled the phone he rarely used out of his pocket and made a brief call to his driver.

"It's a shame he couldn't join you for tea." Bella said as she moved a small piece of fluff from Edward's lapel.

"I must take him along the next time, he would love these scones." Ed smiled remembering how much D enjoyed the baking Beth used to send him away with, to keep hunger away on his long days sitting around waiting on her husband as he worked.

"Well then, you should take him something to enjoy later on."

Bella returned from the wonderful display of cakes and pastries with a box that she had placed two pieces of baking into.

Just then Demetri walked in looking around for Ed.

"There you are." Demetri felt much calmer now he was talking to his absent employer.

He had been Ed's driver/body guard for some years now, and today was completely out of character for the elderly gentleman.

"Yes, come and meet Mrs Stanley and Miss Bella." Ed gestured to the ladies beside him.

"Please to meet you both Ladies." Demetri offered his hand to both and nodded his head in their direction.

"Are you ready to go home now?" He asked, concerned how frail and tired he was looking.

"I am yes thank you D."

"Well until we meet again Bella." Ed smiled as he pulled her closer for a gentle hug. Bella grinned telling him she hoped to see him again soon. Ed made his mind up there and then to call back again next week to feel closer to Beth in their favourite cafe and to see the young woman who had put a smile on his face.

And so their weekly ritual started. Demetri dropped Ed off at the bus stop just before Bella turned up. He felt happier about this arrangement since he had done a background check on the young woman Ed had become friendly with. Nothing to report, she lived within her meagre means, had no debts and got good grades. She had no family to show off apart from a mother who seemed to move around all the time. Demetri had worried that Bella maybe after something from Ed, but she seemed genuine and their weekly bus trips made Ed happy.

The family had been devastated at the news of Pop's prognosis, but understood why he had chosen not to have any treatment.

He had enjoyed a long and happy life, and now was looking forward to enjoying what time he had left, ending it with what he hoped was with as little pain and as much dignity as he could. Ed agreed to move into Carlisle's home, taking up residence in the self contained apartment at the side of their huge house.

He maintained independence and yet had the security of being close by. Regular visits from the family, without overstepping their welcome reminded Ed how much love surrounded him.

His grandson Jasper was the first one to notice Pop's went out every Wednesday and returned home, usually with a box containing home baked goods. "May I join you today Pops?" he asked one afternoon. "You may."

"Where are we going?"

Pop's told him all about Bella, their bus trips and the cafe that had been his regular enjoyment for a few weeks now. Jasper was concerned that Bella maybe after his money.

"She has asked for nothing." Ed replied.

"She must know who you are. That you have money."

"Come and meet her."

Demetri drove them both down to the car park beside the bus stop, as Jasper asked why they could not just offer Bella a lift to work.

"Just come with me." Ed shook his head and started to get out of the car.  
They were early today; Ed sat and told Jasper all about the bus stop, and meeting Beth there all those years ago.

Jasper had heard the love story many times before. They all loved hearing tales about their beloved Nana. "She reminds me of her you know." Ed muttered.

"Please tell me you have not fallen in love with a girl young enough to be your granddaughter!"Jasper exclaimed.

"NO!" Ed looked horrified at his grandson. "No...I love her just like I love Alice or Rose, she is special, and you will see when you meet her."

Jasper frowned, wonder how he would explain all of this to his parents. He wasn't really sure he understood it all himself.

Ed smiled when he noticed Bella walking towards them.

"Ed!" Bella grinned as she noticed Ed was there early too. She had come to look forward to their weekly chats.

"Bella...how are you my dear?"

"I am very well thank you Ed, how are you?" she stepped into his open arms and snuggled against the man she had come to love as much as her beloved late father. Jasper watched as his Pops gave Bella a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Bella Honey, I want you to meet someone. This is one of my grandsons."

"Oh wait let me guess which one..." Bella giggled stepping back to look at Jasper.

"Well he doesn't have hair like a shiny penny, so I am guessing he is not Edward. He is tall, but is not built like a big grizzly bear...so...he is not Emmett...is he Jasper?"

Jasper grinned and stepped forward offering his hand to the pretty young woman before him.

"Pleased to meet you miss."

"Call me Bella."

"Well Bella, as you know I am Jasper Cullen."

Just then the bus arrived, Bella took hold of the arm that Ed offered and Jasper followed them onto the bus. He had not been on a bus since he had gone on school trips. He laughed thinking what his cousins or their wives would make of sitting on public transport with their Pops.

The three travellers chatted away on the journey to the cafe.

Mrs Stanley had taken to reserving the preferred table by the window for Ed, knowing he accompanied Bella every week now.

Bella walked in with him and Jasper, gesturing then both towards their table, before heading off to prepare for her shift starting.

"These are the best cakes I have ever tasted!" Jasper exclaimed having his third piece of baking as Bella refilled his coffee mug.

"Thank you, the sponge is my Granma Swan's recipe." She blushed.

"My wife would love some of this."

"We shall need to put a piece in a box for Alice then." Bella smiled before walking away. She felt like she knew Ed's family from all of his stories.

"You have told her about the family?" Jasper asked as his eye brow rose in question.

"Yes, and she has told me all about her family, well lack of." Ed nodded; sadness filled him at the thought of Bella being alone again once he died.

Edward had secretly set up money to be put into a trust fund for Bella once he died, he knew she would not take any money from him while he was alive, she was difficult enough about taking payment for the tea and cake he took each week, and she had caught on quickly to him trying to leave generous tips hidden on the table for her.

Even the cakes she sent home with him for D were not to be paid for.

He had made sure his will and funeral arrangements were all up to date and had left pieces of Beth's jewellery to the women in the family, but he wanted a small silver bangle to go to Bella. Inside was inscribed with three words. "Live, Laugh & Love." He thought this summed up Bella in the same way it summed up his beloved Beth.

He knew his family would miss him when he died, but they had each other. Who did Bella have? To strangers, maybe even to his own family the affection he felt for this girl would look strange. But to him it was simple.

She was meant to be in his family, Beth would have loved her, Esme would love her, the rest of Carlisle's family, yes they would love her once they got to know her, but Peter and his wife Charlotte would possibly not be quiet so welcoming. Peter's choice of wife had surprised Ed, but as long as he was happy that is all that mattered to him. Compared to Esme, Charlotte was a bit of a cold fish. She was not as comfortable with the way the rest of the family shared hugs and interacted daily in each other's lives.

Jasper's phone rang; he recognised the ring tone that he had sent for his wife Alice. "Hello Darlin'."

"_Hey Jazzy, where are you?"_

"Down town with Pops...what you up to yourself Baby?"

"_Nothing much now, finished at work and was hoping to meet up with you."_

They chatted for a few moments before Jasper called Demetri and asked him to collect Alice and take her to the cafe.

"Bella Darlin, can we take this chair over Alice is coming to join us."

Bella smiled and started to move a chair over towards Ed's table. Jasper stood up, "Allow me." He lifted the chair and nodded towards Bella with a gentle smile.

Alice arrived a little while later at the cafe along with a slightly confessed Rose.

"What are we doing here again Alice?"

"Pops has a friend here that Jasper wants us to meet." Alice shrugged her shoulders as she bounced into the cafe.

"What? Pops has a lady friend?" Rose questioned. She loved Emmett's grandpa very much, and was heartbroken to think about his illness. She had come from a broken family who never cared about the lost young girl that they abandoned to the foster care system without a second thought.

Alice had befriended Rose at school and introduced her to the Cullen's who took her into their hearts and lives. Rose had never looked back. Falling in love with Emmett had been a gradual process, building trust up in a fragile heart that all the Cullen's had rebuilt under the care of Ed and Beth.

Both girls looked at Pop's smiling at the girl who appeared no older than themselves before they turned to look at each other.

"He is dating someone our age?"

Mrs Stanley walked towards the girls and asked if she could help. Jasper stood up and said they were with them, and asked for another chair.

Alice and Rose hesitated before walking towards Pop's and his new friend.

"Ahhh good, Bella, I have two more people for you to meet."

Bella turned and smiled cautiously, taking in the slightly hostile energy coming from the women before her.

She put her hand out before her, "Hello..."

Alice looked to Jasper for guidance, he nodded and smiled letting her know it was all ok.

"Nice to meet you I am Alice."

"You are Jasper's wife...it's lovely to meet you."

Alice grinned and turned to introduce Rose who seemed slightly intimidating with the look she was giving Bella just now.

"And this is Rose."

"So you must be Emmett's wife? I am pleased to meet you as well."

"You seem to be at an advantage over us, Bella was it?"

Ed stood up and walked slowly over towards Rose. He knew she found it hard to let new people into her life, she was always wary of strangers.

He whispered into her ear as he hugged her gently.

"She is no threat my Dear Rosie."

Pops was the one who started calling her Rosie. He was the first man she trusted to hug her when she arrived from foster care damaged and shut down. He had told her they were no threat, and she believed him. He was the man who walked her down the aisle when she married Emmett. He was the one who told her that it was ok to speak to the fertility doctors when she lost her second baby to an early miscarriage. And after Emmett, he was the first one she wanted to tell when she found out she was pregnant again. Now at five months, she was still sacred but the thought of her Pop's not being here to see this child in her grow up was filled her with even more pain.

Rose stepped towards Bella and smiled. "Pleased to meet you too Bella."

Mrs Stanley helped Bella move the tables and chairs so there was room for the two new guest and Demetri.

Bella laid the table with all sorted of baked goods, preserves and extra cups. She sat a teapot down for Alice and Rose, explaining just what all the cakes before everybody were.

Jasper and Ed spoke quietly to the girls telling them all about Bella and the girls relaxed a little. Still unsure just what relationship Bella had with Pops. They knew how easy he was to love. It was Bella they needed to get to know.

Ed had few regrets in life, he had loved the most perfect woman for him, seen his children marry and his grandkids grow up.

If he was blessed he would see Rose and Emmett have their baby, maybe even more than one, he had seen Jasper find the love of his life when he met Alice. Peter's kids although they didn't live close by were happy and settled.

If hoped to live long enough to see Edward find his love then all his prayers would be answered and he could go to join his Beth a happy man.

All too soon it was time for them to go. Bella's shift was almost finished; Ed stood up and offered her a lift home.

"Oh yes please...I am pretty tired today."

She sighed as she rolled her head back to relieve the tension in her neck.

This was the first time Bella has agreed to a lift, Ed had offered before but she had always declined before.

"Do you pass my stop on your way home?" She asked Demetri, who nodded without even looking at Ed. He knew Bella would refuse if she knew taking her home was out of their way.

"Thank you."

"You can go now Bella; you have done me a favour by helping me with the extra shifts these last few weeks."

She handed Bella her pay check after including an extra few notes in it that Edward had given her and asked her to say that they were tips to be shared out between all the staff. She agreed to this knowing how much Bella struggled to get by, but was too proud to ask for anything. Bella walked over to the closet to get her bag and jacket.

Mrs Stanley moved to change the open sign on the cafe door as two tall men walked in looking around.

"Sorry boys were closed for the day."

"Excuse me Ma'am; we are looking for our Pops." Emmett said politely.

Rose had sent him a text asking him to come and meet them, explaining where they were and what was going on.

They had been looking at apartments near the cafe for Edward junior to move into when he moved back from University.

Emmett walked over towards the group, wrapping his huge arms tenderly around Rose while giving her lips softest kiss, his hand reaching down to caress her swollen tummy.

As they started talking together Edward junior turned and noticed the young woman standing next to them.

She removed her apron, folding it up to take home to wash, took her down her hair from the bun she always tied it up in and shook her curls loose.

He could not look away, standing there with his mouth open he gazed at her. Bella's brown eyes met with his emerald green.

The connection was made.

The world moved around them as they saw nothing but each other.

They both took a step at the same time towards the other.

"I'm Edward." He mumbled.

"Bella..." She whispered back.

The family stood and watched the spell being cast over the two youngest people in the room. Alice squealed as quietly as she could, realising what she was witnessing.

"May I help you with your jacket?" Edward needed a reason to step closer to this enchanting creature before him. Bella nodded and handed it to him, too consumed with the man before her to worry about the worn coat with several small patches where she had repaired it.

Edward moved closer and held the jacket up as he stood behind her; Bella turned her head to try to keep focus on the handsome man beside her.

She bit down on her lip as his hand moved to carefully release her hair that was caught down inside the back of her jacket.

"Bella," Alice asked hopefully. "Would you like to join us all at our Parents for dinner?"

Bella looked towards Edward before turning back briefly to Ed for guidance, who smiled and nodded his head in encouragement.

"Yes please." She whispered, while staring directly into Edward juniors eyes again. His smile dazzled her. She blushed as he grinned back at her.

"Oh...wait...I am not sure we have enough room for everyone in your car D..." Alice contemplated out loud. Bella's heart sank until Rose spoke.

"Edward, could you take Bella home in your car? Emmett and I need to call into our house to pick something up before we head to Mom's house."

"Sure." Edward grinned knowing he would be able to spend some time getting to know Bella before he had to share her with his family again.

Pops held his hand out to Bella and pulled her into his arms before whispering in her ear. "Bella my dear...He won't hurt you. None of us will...come and let us all love you."

Bella felt the tears fill in her eyes.

She knew what she feeling, what it was like to belong, for people to care about her.

Nodding against his chest, she felt him kiss her head. "It's ok Little one, trust Pops." Bella took a deep breath and stood back from the man who was helping her find love, both as part of a family and in time, as something more with his grandson.

Edward junior held his hand out and cautiously she took hold of it, reaching out, holding on...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Butterfly Betty, who has given me so much encouragement and support in my journey here on FF. Thank you!

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it!

This story is rated M for future Lemons. Please review. xx

**The Journey ~ Chapter 2. **

_Edward junior held his hand out and cautiously she took hold of it, reaching out, holding on..._

~~~~~TJ~~~~~

Bella gripped onto his hand nervously as they walked out to the car park. Edward opened the car door and helped her in before walking round to the driver's side.

He didn't really know what was going on...it felt like he had known this girl all his life, but yet he really knew very little about her at all. A normally quiet a shy man, he was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he felt just being with her.

Bella inhaled the comforting smell inside the car, leather and something else; she wasn't quite sure what it was until Edward got into the driver's seat.

It was his scent.

He smelled of spice, soap and coffee, all earthy and clean. Bella closed her eyes and within a few moments, the motion of the car and the gentle music playing softly in the background had lulled her to sleep. She had been working way too hard and not getting nearly enough proper sleep for quite some time now. The three boys she shared the house with liked to party and seemed to have no concerns about passing exams. Living with three male students was not the best idea, but it was all she could afford just now. They were no threat to her, but noisy and messy. Bella kept herself to herself and had learned to keep her own plates and cutlery in her room, to knock before going into the bathroom and to lock it behind her before attending to her own needs. The positive to it was she was never left alone in the house by herself over night.

Edward drove much slower than he normally would, after all he had the most precious cargo ever on board, keeping his eyes on the road, only turning to catch a glimpse of Bella when he had safely stopped at junctions.

She was stunning.

Her lips parted slightly as she smiled in her sleep. He hoped whatever she was dreaming about included him, knowing that he would dream of her that night.

All too soon Edward turned onto the drive, carefully braking the car into a smooth stop.

"Bella...Sweetie..." he hesitated before reaching out to touch her face, "We are home."

"Home?" she mumbled in the quietest whisper as she turned her head to snuggle her cheek into his palm.

"Yes...we are home...are you awake?"

She nodded as she struggled to open her weary eyes. She had been having the most amazing dream; a green eyed man was holding her hand, saying that he loved her. Family all around them watched on as he promised to be at her side forever, and now it was over, her dream had been nothing but that.

It was too soon to wake up...

She sighed before realising that she had no idea who had just spoken to her or where she was.

Her eyes flew open in panic! Bella threw herself as far away from the voice, pressing her shaking body against the car door as she fumbled for the handle to open the door.

"Bella...it's ok."

She turned to look at the velvet voice. It took a moment for her to recognise Edward and remember that she was meeting Pop's family for dinner.

Suddenly she felt so vulnerable and reckless, had Charlie taught her nothing? She had no idea where he had taken her to. Tears filled her eyes when she could not think of anyone who would notice she was missing until it was too late.

Mrs Stanley, she would care if Bella didn't turn up for her shift...but that was not until next week.

The boys...they might notice but would probably think she was just out.

Edward looked at Bella, concerned by the fear now showing on her face. Bella looked around at her surroundings; she had no idea which direction to run in, not that she thought for one minute she would be able to out run Edward. He was obviously much faster and stronger than she was.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked quietly.

"I...I didn't confirm with Mrs Stanley...about..." think Bella she told herself..." tomorrow's shift?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Ah ok, do you want to call her?"

"I don't have...I didn't take my cell phone." She stuttered.

Edward nodded at her, reached into his pocket and took out his phone, offering the life line to her.

"I will give you a moment to make your call."

He stepped out of the car and stood back giving her some privacy.

Bella called the shop, hoping Mrs Stanley would still be there.

"Hello...Time for tea."

"Ahh, Mrs Stanley, thank goodness I caught you, it's Bella."

"Hello my Dear, what a lovely surprise, I thought you had gone to the Cullen's?"

"I have...I just, how well do you know them? I mean I know you know Pop's...I just..."

Mrs Stanley understood the nerves in her young employee's voice. "Bella honey, they are good people. I used to go to school with Esme and I remember when she married Carlisle they had a beautiful wedding up at the family house they live in now."

"Ok...up at Cullen House."

"Yes, big white house with a glass conservatory on the left hand side."

Bella looked at the grand house in front of her. A name plaque told her that she was outside Cullen House; she sighed and relaxed a little more.

"Do you want to call me later and tell me how it all went?"

"Yes please, Mrs Stanley."

"Ok dear, do you have a pen and I will give you my home number?" Bella took a pen and receipt out of her purse and wrote the number down. "Now have a lovely time and I will hear from you later this evening."

Bella ended the call and looked around for Edward. He was standing with his back against a huge tree and gazing out towards the extensive beautiful garden that wrapped around the estate.

After taking a deep breath hoping to try and calm herself she hesitantly stepped out of the car to walk towards him.

Edward turned and smiled at Bella as her shaking legs carried her slowly over to where he patiently waited. It took all he had not to run towards her, but he knew this would probably scare her even more.

Edward held his hand out to her; Bella went to place the cell phone in his hand and noticed some car keys sat there on his huge palm.

"You are nervous and scared about being here alone?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded, unable to look away from his gaze.

"Do you drive? Take my car keys; keep the cell phone, if you need to go, then it gives you a way leave." He whispered, hoping that even if he gave her the means to run that she would stay.

"I trust you." She whispered back.

"I won't hurt you, none of us will."

Bella nodded again, her fingers touched briefly Edward as he placed his car keys in her hand knowing she was too nervous to take them from him.

"You will drive me home this evening?" she asked softly.

"Yes whenever you are ready to go." He reassured her.

She put the phone and keys into her pocket, zipping it closed to keep them safe.

Neither was aware they were being watched by Pop's, Rose and Emmett from the kitchen window.

"What are they waiting on?" Emmett asked puzzled as he observed his younger brother move cautiously stand beside the quiet girl.

"She will come in when she is ready." Rose whispered.

Pops nodded as his arm moved around Rosie's shoulder.

"She will." He agreed. "Just let her come to us."

Edward offered his hand again; Bella reached out and placed her small shaking hand into his. As soon and his fingers moved around hers she felt instantly felt much safer. He smiled softly as she smiled back at him.

"You live here?"

"I was born here...I moved away to go to school, and am back here again while I find a new apartment."

"You studied music?"

"Yes."

"Pops told me." She explained. "I am too, I play the cello."

"Do you? I play piano and guitar." He grinned.

"I am glad the term is finish for the summer...I am so ready for a break."

"I am finished and now need to find a job!" he grinned.

It had never been this easy for him to talk to girls. There had been many times he had wished for his older brother Emmett's ease to talk to new people, or Jaspers calm confidence.

They reached the door and Edward rang the bell explaining that Bella has his house key on the fob with the car keys in her pocket.

She blushed as she went to retrieve the key to give him, but the door opened revealing Esme who couldn't resist any longer.

Bella could see where Edward's beautiful hair colouring came from.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan."

"I am pleased to meet you, Mrs Cullen."

"Call me Esme, Sweetie," she spoke warmly while pulling Bella into a nurturing cuddle, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go to hug her youngest son.

"Mom..." Edward kissed his mother on the cheek as she released him from her embrace. He didn't let go of Bella's hand the whole time.

"There you are, Little One." Pops stood up and walked over towards Bella, who smiled as Pop's hugged her.

"Sorry, I was just..." She couldn't think of an explanation that didn't sound silly.

"It's not a problem, Bella...you are here now, come and meet my eldest son Carlisle."

Bella walked into the living room with Pop's arm wrapped protectively around her, Edward still holding her hand on the other side, following on behind her. His son stood up to greet the newest member of the family.

It didn't take long for Bella to relax with the Cullen's in their home.

That was until Emmett said how sorry he was to hear about her father's death. The whole room went quiet.

"I knew your Dad, he was a great man." He carried on talking with obvious fondness for the late Chief.

"Thank you Emmett, it is nice to speak to someone who remembers him."

It had been quite some time since she had spoke to anyone about Charlie Swan apart from Mrs Stanley, who got so upset it made Bella feel worse, and certainly reluctant to bring his name up again.

"He was a good man; I met him many times when he came to the hospital." Carlisle reminisced fondly. "I introduced you to him at the last fundraiser dance we held at the art gallery."

Esme nodded, "He had a fine moustache!" she smiled as she remembered the charming but quiet policeman.

Bella giggled, thinking of her Dad this time had made her happy. She opened the heart shaped locket around her neck and showed Esme the last photo she had of her Daddy.

"That's him, when he laughed his moustache moved." Esme chuckled.

Bella nodded and smiled, a tear slid silently down her cheek. Edward pulled her close and wiped it away with his thumb. "It's alright to miss him, Sweet girl."

"He was all I had." Bella tried to speak through her sobs. "I really am all alone...you know, when I got here...I was worried if something happened to me...that no one would notice until my shift next week at the café. My housemates they wouldn't notice if I am there or not."

"Firstly, you are safe here, and second...we would miss you." Pops said while everyone else nodded.

Bella put her hand into her pocket and took out the keys and cell phone, turning she returned them to Edward.

"Can I get your number Bella?" Edward asked shyly.

"I don't have a cell phone and no phone at the apartment. No one calls me so I have never worried about it before."

"I have a spare one from my last upgrade you can have if you want Bella." Edward offered.

They watched as she blushed and seemed to work out a puzzle in her head, "Thank you, but I am on a bit of a budget and not sure if I can really afford to use it."

"We have a family plan. I can add you on to that." Carlisle announced.

"Your Dad was a good man; he helped us sort out a few things." He looked at Rose who nodded for him to continue.

"He was the policeman who helped us deal with some people who were less than professional when they should have been caring for Rose in the child care system."

Bella remembered her father's fury at foster parents who had neglected a young girl in their care, and when she had asked him a few weeks later his relief that said girl was somewhere safe being looked after.

"That was you..."she looked at Rose as she explained what she remembered.

"I will be back in a moment." Edward went to stand up but Bella held onto his hand as if her life depended on it. "Or you can come with me if you want?" he asked.

Bella stood up and quietly followed him out of the room, not letting go of his hand. She trusted Pops but Edward was her lifeline at the moment.

Everyone looked at Pops who shrugged his shoulders.

"She really is all alone." Esme's heart broke as she said what they all knew.

"Not any more she isn't." Pops shook his head. "She was Charlie Swan's daughter and deserves to be loved and part of a family."

"We can do that." Rose whispered, knowing that she herself had been given a second chance by the Cullen's.

"Yes we can." Esme wiped away her own tears away before turning to do the same to Rose.

"How do we help her more?" Emmett asked.

"We offer her somewhere to stay, and take it from there."Esme suggested.

"How about we ask her to be your companion for the summer Pops?" Emmett thought out loud, "Say we need someone to be around in case you need anything. We can work it round her shifts at the tea room and her classes when she goes back to school."

"We could offer her a wage, and make sure she has regular meals and warm clothes." Rose added.

Pops nodded.

He didn't need another baby sitter but he enjoyed the young woman's company and he could make sure she was looked after.

The family had all made plans to cut back on their workloads and be around a lot more now they knew Pops was on borrowed time. Carlisle and Esme had encouraged Rose to stop working as soon as she fell pregnant after her last two miscarriages. She didn't need the money; work had been a time filler and distraction while she waited to become a mother. Pops and Rose had spent the last few weeks looking after each other. Easy days listening to music while they both read, Rose had taken this time with her beloved Pops as a gift.

Edward led Bella up to his room. He had dated a few girls but never taken one into his sanctuary before.

"So...yeah...this is my room."

She followed him in and looked around; the room was beautiful like the rest of the house, simply decorated and cosy but very much Edward style. There was a whole wall of shelves filled with books, CD's and DVD's.

"May I?" Bella pointed at the CD player.

"Sure...play anything you want to listen to.

"What you got in just now?" Bella hit play and smiled as she recognised _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy.

"Beautiful..." she closed her eyes and let the music fill her soul.

"Yes..." Edward nodded, looking at the beautiful women absorbing one of his favourite pieces of music.

He had never had such feelings for any woman. Let alone one he had only just met.

Bella sighed as she opened her eyes, looking into Edward's hypnotising gaze.

After shaking his head to clear it Edward focused back on the task at hand.

"I know I have the other cell phone in here, I just got a new phone last week and haven't had a chance to do anything with the old one yet."

Bella released her hold on Edward's hand as he opened the closet door. He watched her move to stand beside his large wooden sleigh bed; she sat down and ran her fingers along the soft, silky, deep green comforter before he turned his attention to searching for the cell phone.

Thankfully Edward liked things to be tidy, so finding his cell phone in its original packaging complete didn't take too long at all.

"Here it is..."

He plugged the phone onto charge and sat down beside Bella.

As each song new song began to play the two new friends found more and more in common to discuss.

They both relaxed back on the bed, Edward stretched out with his hands resting behind his head, and eyes closed as the music wove inside his head and around his heart.

Neither had spoken for a little while, both comfortable with tinkling of the piano whispering to them from the music player.

He turned to find his pretty girl lying curled up asleep on the bed. Pulling up the extra blanket, Edward tucked it around Bella, pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and lay mesmerised by the beautiful woman who had walked into his life and turned it upside down.

Really he should go downstairs, but he could not take his eyes off her. This was the second time she had fallen asleep since leaving the café, she looked absolutely shattered. She must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. Dark shadows lay under her eyes. Her long eyelashes flickered in her sleep.

He didn't want Bella to be scared if she woke up all alone, but he didn't want her to think him strange for watching her sleeping either.

Edward decided to pick up a book and wait for her wake up, he debated sitting on the floor beside her or going to the chair over at his computer desk but he could not tear himself away from her. She had been alright lying next to him before so he hoped she would be alright waking up next to him. Bella started whimpering in her sleep, Edward quickly found himself stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort when Esme walked into the room.

"Edward?"

"Shush...she has just fallen asleep again."

"Again?"

Edward explained how Bella had dozed in the drive home, and how scared she had been when they arrived home. He wondered if the music that she seemed to love as much as he did had comforted and soothed her to relax enough to doze.

"Dinner won't be ready for at least another hour, let's leave her to sleep and you stay here so she feels safe when she awakens."

Esme kissed her gentle son's forehead and turned to kiss Bella on the hair soothing her when she murmured in her sleep. Edward settled back against pillows, opened his book and started reading. Bella became restless; she started talking as she moved beside him.

"Dad...Daddy...please don't go and leave me all alone..."

"Bella...it's going to be ok Sweetie." Edward reached down trying to sooth her bad dreams when Bella turned over threw her arm over his waist and snuggled in closer. Her body relaxed as it moulded into him. Picking up the book he tried to carry on reading but gave up when he realised he had read the same paragraph three times without understanding a word of it.

"He won't hurt me Daddy..."

Edward barely heard the words she murmured.

"You are safe here Sweetie."

Bella nodded against his chest and carried on sleeping.

The daylight began to fade; Edward lay there wondering what Bella was dreaming about. Everything felt so right having Bella snuggled up against him.

He had dated a few women in the last few years, but only one had been a serious relationship. Kate could have been that someone he made a long term commitment with, but finding her packing to go away with another man for the summer had put a sharp end to that. Thank goodness they had always used protection; it seems Edward was the only one who had believed in monogamy.

He had not missed Kate as much as he thought he would. Looking down at Bella only confused him even further, how could he have only met her today and yet he knew in his heart that he would miss her more if she left him than he missed Kate who had already gone?

"Edward...?"

"It's ok Bella. You are safe here with me." He whispered, pledging to himself to do all he could to make Bella feel safe. Bella felt herself wake from the most glorious sleep, stretching out she realised the pillow she was hugging was in fact Edward. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light she looked up at him, relieved to see his beautiful crooked grin smiling back down at her.

She felt safe and secure and not at all embarrassed which surprised her completely.

"You feel better after your sleep?"

She nodded shyly.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep...school has been hard going." She explained.

"Glad all the exams are over with?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Do you have plans for the summer?"

"Just need to find a job to save up some more money really, the cafe is not enough but fits in while I am at school."

"What about you?"

"I have a few places booked to play the piano but this summer is really all about Pop's."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella...Pop's is really sick..."

Bella shook her head, tears filled her eyes and she looked to Edward hoping, wishing, that he would tell her she misunderstood, that Pop's was going to be ok.

"NO...no...no..."Her body started to shake.

"Come on, let's go and speak with him, I am sorry it's not good news Honey."

Edward got up and offered Bella his hand, but she needed more, he felt her tiny body press up against his and her arms wrap around him for support. He kept his arm wrapped round her shoulder, tucking her tightly into his side, they went down stairs, and with Bella quietly crying as she thought about Pop's looking frailer as the weeks had moved on.

Everyone looked up as they walked into the family room, Pop's looked at Edward and understood Bella knew he was poorly. He had planned to talk to about it this evening but it looked like the time to talk was now.

"Come here sweetie." He whispered opening up his arms to her. Bella started sobbing as he soothed her with words and comforting kisses to her hair.

"Edward told you that I am ill?"  
They both nodded.

"Bella...let's talk Sweetie."

Many tears were cried, as the family listened while Pops told the newest member of the family about his prognosis.

"Now...I was hoping that you would be available this summer to spend some time with me?"

Bella looked at him before looking to Edward for help. As much as she wanted to spend time with Pop's there was no way she could afford to return to school with her summer savings.

Rose explained their idea for Bella to be Pop's girl Friday. Not providing nursing care but more of a companion. It would be paid, and include somewhere to live, with meals provided. Bella would have done it for free if she could. They all knew she would have.

"When would you want me to start? I need to have Wednesday's off to work at the cafe; I can't let Mrs Stanley down..."

Finer details were worked out over the best meal Bella had enjoyed in a very long time.

Bella could move into Cullen House any time she wanted. The lease on her flat was due renewing in a few weeks and she knew the boys had a friend who could take her room at any time. Bella didn't want to think what would happen to her after Pop's was no longer here. Right now she wanted to spend her time with her surrogate Grandpa and family.

"Move in this week, and if you don't like it the lease on the flat will still be in your name so you will still have some where to go back to?" Alice suggested.

Bella agreed, her eyes were struggling to stay awake, her mind and body exhausted.

"Are you ready for me to take you home Bella?" Edward asked, knowing it was time for him to make good on his promise to return her to the flat.

She looked at him, "I feel like I am already home."

"Then stay." Esme answered. "We haven't got your own room ready, but the spare room would do tonight."

Bella looked around at the family; they all wanted her to stay as much as she wanted to be here with them.

"I don't have anything with me?" She was looking for reasons to go.

"We can easily find you some clothes and a new toothbrush. If you would prefer to go back that's ok too." Esme reassured Bella that whatever she decided to do would be alright with them.

"I just need to call Mrs Stanley...I said I would."

Edward held his phone out once more to her. "Yours is still charging."

After a quick call to Mrs Stanley, Bella decided to stay.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all planning to head home for the night, promising to return in time for breakfast tomorrow.

"We will all be here in the morning Sweetie."

"You promise?" Bella asked, unsure if she what to do if they said no.

"We promise, now what about something for you to wear? I don't think we have any clothes left here, just need to get you something for tonight and we can bring you something for tomorrow...and then shopping..."

Alice did not even stop for breath!

Bella looked on wide eyed at the shopping monster unleashed before her.

"No shopping...no shopping!" Bella laughed as she protested weakly against the over enthusiastic woman bouncing up and down beside her.

"Yes shopping...now...Edward...we need a tee shirt for Bella to sleep in. No offence Esme, but your night wear is not going be any good here tonight."

Esme smirked; she had been shopping with Alice many times to find slinky sexy night wear that Carlisle was rather fond of peeling off his beloved wife.

Rose, Alice and Esme laughed as Carlisle blushed and muttered. "That's what this family needs...another strong woman." But the wink he sent Bella's way told her he wanted her in the family as much as everyone else did.

Pops grimaced, his bones were weary, the painkillers made him feel nauseous, but he could no longer deny the need for them.

Seeing Edward and Bella interact had given him hope for their friendship. His heart felt that there may be more but he would settle for her being looked after just now. Accepting hugs and kisses goodnight from the four leaving, took the last of his energy. Pops had little place for pride now his physical strength was limited. "Edward...do you think could help an old man to his room please?" This was the first time he had asked for assistance to retire to bed. The time would come soon for Pops to move into one of the rooms Esme was renovating on the ground floor to move him even closer than the apartment that joined onto the main house. It didn't matter where Pops slept, his home was near his family, and no house had meant anything to him since his Beth had been taken from his side.

Young Edward stood and supported his Grandpa while Bella quickly moved round to help, placing her left arm under his left elbow and wrapping her right arm around his waist. Between them they slowly walked towards his living quarters. None of them in a hurry, walking at the pace Pops set. Edward took Pops the last few steps on his own in to the bathroom, while Bella turned down his bed and set a glass of fresh water on his bedside next to the bottles of medication Esme had sorted out for him. Never once did she question helping him in his personal care. She knocked on the door and passed in pyjamas and slippers. Edward took them before turning to help Pops undress. The once strong man who had carried little Edward high on his shoulders now struggled to raise his arms to pull off his clothes. Today had taken a lot out of him.

Once he was dressed ready for bed, Bella came back in and stood beside Pops once more to walk him to bed with Edward. Tablets were taken and Edward lifted Pop's legs into bed. Once settled he asked to speak to Bella alone, Edward nodded and left to go and help his mother sort things for Bella upstairs.

"Now sweet Bella, I am not normally this weary, but I want you to know, this will become worse for me. I am not looking for you to be my nurse maid, so do not feel obliged to wait on me hand and foot."

Bella nodded quietly.

"I am not scared to die, but I will go happier knowing you are happy."

"I am not ready to lose you too Pops." Bella confessed.

"I am not ready to go yet Little One. But I will go sometime, and I don't want you to be sad when I do."

"I can't promise you that Pop's. You know I care for you."

Pops nodded and gestured for Bella to lie down beside him. "I know, and that's alright...you will not be alone again though, this family care for you already and if you let them, they will love you."

Tears spilled down Bella's cheek. Pop's started to drift off to sleep, his medication taking effect.

Edward returned and Bella jumped up into his arms sobbing. Could she stay and face the heartache of losing Pops? She was going be broken hearted if she walked away now anyway.

Edward soothed her as best as he could for a few moments. Checking once more on his Grandpa, he switched on the baby monitor that had handsets in both his parents and his room, dimmed the lights and with a gentle kiss from either of them on Pops forehead they both left the sleeping man to dream.

Edward explained how the two rooms downstairs were being converted for Pop's needs, one as his bedroom/bathroom and the one next to it for whoever was taking their turn to listen out for him. His parents, Emmett and Jasper would take turns as would Alice but Rose would only be here if Emmett was due to the risky pregnancy.

The whole family had arranged their lives around to make sure time was spent with Pops, without letting him feel that they were giving anything up. He was a proud man, and treasured his family and their love.

Neither Edward nor Bella spoke as they walked to the bedrooms upstairs. Esme met the silent pair at the top of the stairs. She gave them both a hug and said Carlisle had their monitor on listening for Pops.

She offered Bella a choice of two rooms; one used to be Emmett's and still had boxes in it that could be pushed to the side if she wanted to use it tonight. The other room had been Jasper's and was much tidier but shared a joining bathroom with Edward's room. "I don't mind if you don't" she shrugged her shoulders, now tired and just needing to lie down to sleep. "I share a bathroom with three college boys, so unless you are a slob Edward...it should be ok." Edward laughed and shook his head. Esme chuckled as she told Bella how Jasper and Edward had always been very tidy boys, it was Emmett who made all the mess, but he had now been whipped into shape by Rose.

Edward produced a tee shirt and sleeping shorts for Bella to wear while Esme had already given her toiletries and toothbrush. They took turns in the bathroom but neither was ready to be apart yet.

"Do you think it would be ok, if I stayed here with you for a wee while please?" Bella asked timidly.

Edward smiled and nudged her shoulder with his. "I don't know you have already fallen asleep on me twice today...it does not do much a guys ego when a girl he is sweet on falls asleep on him."

He had admitted too much.

Bella blushed and looked at him shyly. "This girl is sweet on the boy too."

Edward grinned and took her hand as he led her over to his bed. "Come on Sweet girl, if you are gonna go to sleep on me we might as well do it in comfort."

There was only a moment's hesitation as she slid into his bed beside him to cuddle, and only a few more moments until they were both fast sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ~

This is going to be a fairly short story only one more chapter to go. The whole tear fest is dedicated to my cookie monster Butterfly Betty, who keeps promising she will share Edward and never does... LOL x

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it!

This story is rated M for future Lemons. Please review. xx

**The Journey chapter 3**

Waking up beside Edward had been like a dream that didn't seem quite true.

He really was here beside her...but in a heartbeat she realised it meant loosing Pops was a real too.

Knowing he was dying was something she couldn't deny, but Bella was not about to walk away from Pops when he needed her, or from Edward when she knew they needed each other. They had both become so important to her.

She had not been given the chance to say Goodbye or I love you to Charlie and would not make that mistake again.

Edward felt Bella move in his arms, but didn't open his eyes, hoping to keep her there just a little while longer.

He could easily fall for this beautiful creature, but didn't know if she felt the same way he did. Did she like him or was it just a friendship built on the promise of a family to be part of?

Bella wriggled out of his hold and moved into the bathroom to get ready for the morning ahead. Esme had lent her a dressing gown and Alice had promised to bring some clothes.

She washed her face and pulled her hair into a tidier style.

She stepped over to the bed, Edward had moved into the space she had just left. Bella pushed his hair with her finger tips, it was so soft and the most stunning colour. As she leaned down to kiss his cheek he moved as he sighed and turned his head causing her lips to softly kiss his. They both froze as his eyes opened to find hers staring back at him.

Before she could move away his arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer. Bella climbed further onto the bed giving herself completely to his mercy.

Soft kisses deepened and lips parted, allowing Edwards tongue to venture into Bella's mouth.

She whimpered, he moaned.

Their kisses stayed chaste, Edward would take this at Bella's pace, and just as she was savouring being treated with so much unknown tenderness.

All too soon they both broke away in need of oxygen.

"Wow..."

"Uh huh..."

Bella rested her head down on his shoulder, aware of his hard body lying beneath hers.

"Good Morning." She giggled.

"It sure is Love."

Bella looked down at Edward and saw him gazing back up with equal affection.

"I have never met anyone quite like you Miss Swan." He whispered as his fingers brushed her bangs back.

"I feel the same..." She could not look away.

"I know you are here because of Pop's"

Bella was unsure what Edward meant.

"But I want you to be here with me too." He carried on, "I should have asked...do you have a boyfriend?"

"No!" Bella made to move away, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"God no!" Edward started laughing, "Let's start again shall we?"

Bella nodded.

"I want to get to know you Bella, go out on some dates, I really like you. I hope you feel the same way. If not...I want to be your friend."

"I want to be more than your friend Edward."

"Thank goodness for that." Bella squealed as Edward pulled her back towards him and started kissing her again.

In between kissing, they spoke about past relationships, about Kate, and the few boys Bella had dated.

That wasn't a long conversation.

Jake had been her childhood sweetheart, they had shared first kiss, but he had fallen in love with Leah. It had ended friendly enough. Jake had never meant to hurt Bella, and she never stood in the way when she saw the way they both Jake & Leah looked at each other.

James had taken Bella out on a few dates but Bella didn't see it having a future. The way he made her skin crawl when he touched her was enough for her not to pursue the relationship.

He demanded more physically from her, she declined so he threatened to dump her, and she walked away.

Edward listened in horror at the way she had been treated. They both talked about their first times. Edward's was with Jessica who was just as inexperienced; the whole thing had been awkward and embarrassing. They both laughed about it when they met up in a bar years later. Thankfully neither traumatised by the event, and both had gone on to have much more fulfilling sex lives.

Bella had as she put it, finally cashed in her V card to Mike, just because she wanted to know what all the fuss was about and he was a sweet guy she had met at college.

"Was it how you thought it would be?" Edward asked hoping this Mike had not let down the male side like Jake and James had done for Bella.

She shrugged, "It was messy and quick...and..." she hid her face in his shoulder suddenly completely embarrassed at the line of conversation.

"And what you can't leave me hanging like that..." Edward whined.

"Well he left me hanging...!" Bella laughed and then hid again.

"He left you...you didn't...?"

"Nope!" she squeaked.

"Well some girls don't...I know Jessica didn't but we well...I made sure she was ok afterwards." Edward put his hand over his face in horror at how appalling a lover he had been as a teenager.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"We were both just 16" Edward admitted bashfully. "What about you?"

"19...I just thought I would get it over and done with." She shrugged, "It was a bit of an anticlimax...well more of a no climax!" Bella laughed at her own joke.

"Did it get better with practice?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Nope...he fell asleep on me after he came one time...and the other three or four attempts it was not much better."

"Oh Bella...I apologise to you on behalf of all mankind." Edward looked so serious with his declaration that Bella felt bad laughing.

"So you haven't had much luck there then...?" he asked as tactfully as he could.

Bella shook her head. "No ...and not long after I gave up with Mike, my Dad...he was killed."

Edward pulled Bella closer and kissed her head trying to convey his support and sympathy for her loss.

"I kind of lost the desire to try any more... I kind of stumbled on as best as I could. Life was hard enough trying to balance my studies and finances without adding in dating and anything else to be honest."

Edward held her close... neither spoke for a little while. "You must miss your Dad very much." Edward eventually said.

"I do." Bella nodded against his chest. "He was my best friend, my Daddy, well just everything to me."

"And your mother?" he asked nervously.

"No idea. She sent me an email when she heard Charlie had been killed, said she would not be able to come to the funeral as she was finding herself in India on some tantric sex retreat with her new husband."

"What?" Edward felt so much anger at this woman who should have dropped everything to come and support her daughter, but did nothing.

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly..."Yeah...best not to ask any more about that...she left when I was little to see what was out there...that's what she told Charlie and I hear more from her since she discovered email than ever before. It is usually in the form of a letter sent to most folk on her address list."

Edward lay there silent in his anger for Bella's abandonment.

"I promise you, that no matter what...I will always be your friend and we will always be here for you as your family. I do not want you to think it has to be as my girlfriend or nothing at all."

"You want me to be your girl?"

"Yes...do you want to be my girl?"

"You don't know me." She whispered.

"I am pretty sure I won't change my mind but I will ask you again in a few weeks if you want?" Edward grinned.

"Deal, you have a deal Edward." Bella giggled.

It was time to get up and join everyone for breakfast. Pops had not got up yet, and Carlisle was concerned about his dad's change in condition and was making an appointment to go in and review medications with Pops and his consultant, when Pops managed to come into the room with just a little support from Alice.

"How are you feeling this morning Dad?"

"A bit better thanks Son. I think I over did it yesterday, hoping to take it a bit easier today."

Plans were made over breakfast to get Bella moved into Cullen House, and to speed up the renovations for the rooms downstairs. Emmett called in extra staff from his contracting company, and cancelled a few meetings so he could over see and work on the renovations himself.

Bella didn't have many items to move so Jasper and Edward hoped to fit it all in their truck and car. Alice tried her best to convince Bella to come shopping, but she really didn't want to go, a combination of lack of money and interest was cited as reasons not to go at all, Rose laughed, impressed at Bella's ability to say no to the shopping pixie.

"Esme...can I talk to you for a moment please?"

Bella approached Esme nervously but determined.

"I know you have a lot going on just now, with the rooms for Pop's. You said about doing up a room for me. I am more than happy to stay in Jasper's old room."

Esme nodded and thanked Bella for her consideration. "Neither you or Edward are children any more, but I want you to be safe. If you need to talk to me about anything, and I mean anything, you come to me?" Bella nodded. "Thank you Esme."

The two women shared a loving hug, when Bella stepped back she knew instantly it was Edward's arms that were wrapped protectively around her and there was no place she would rather be.

The day passed quickly. Carlisle and Pops had a new drug regime planned with the consultant, his cancer was progressing but they hoped this would hold it at bay and make the symptoms more manageable for a while longer.

Esme and Emmett had made amazing headway the downstairs rooms and Pops could move in the next few days. Esme had cleared the last remaining items of Jaspers from his old room and everyone had helped move Bella into it and make it her own. She didn't have many items, but her old record player and vinyl collection that Charlie had left her took pride of place on a unit Esme had moved in from elsewhere in the house. That and her cello made Bella feel at home no matter where she was.

The next few weeks passed quickly and happily. Rose's latest scans showed baby Cullen was growing well, she was glowing with her pregnancy. Everyone continued to make sure she took it easy, doing nothing strenuous or stressful. Rose had never been one to allow anyone to wrap her up in cotton wool, but after Pop's told her his greatest wish was to live long enough to see his first grandchild, she did as everyone asked and focused all her attention on doing nothing but growing her unborn child. She had just less than three months to nurture her little one.

Bella headed up to her room, she hadn't seen Edward very much since he came home today, he had been quiet and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

The shared bathroom door was open. She could hear a noise coming from the room.

"Hello?" she wandered in, but before she could reach the light switch she realised Edward was in the bath, only light coming from his bedroom illuminated through to them.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, torn between giving him his privacy and making sure he was ok.

"Not really." He replied so quietly.

Bella knelt down beside the bath.

"What's happened?"

"I was just thinking about some things." He took the wash cloth and wiped his face. Tears filled his eyes.

"Edward...Talk to me..."

"Bella, I am naked here and you want to talk?" He tried to laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I will be back." Bella stood up and started gathering things from the room next door.

She returned and poured some foaming bath essence in and turned the taps on giving Edward some bubbles to provide him with some coverage.

A bean bag was thrown beside the bath for her to sit on after she lit some candles subtly light the room. She closed both doors and sat down picking up a sponge and used it to drizzle warm water over Edward's chest.

"When you are ready to talk, I am here to listen." She promised.

Edward told Bella of his fears, loosing Pop's, not knowing if Bella cared for him in the same way he cared for her. How he was worried she would leave after Pops was gone. He was feeling so many emotions it was messing with his head and heart.

"I care for you very much Edward. It is more than being part of this family for me."

"You are my best friend Bells." He confessed.

"I was hoping to be your girlfriend too." She giggled.

"Oh thank god for that!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"We need to take things slowly though please."

"This is enough for me just now Love." He sighed.

"Let me care for you, sit forward and let me wash your hair."

It had been a long time anyone else had washed Edward's hair. It must have been Esme when he was a child.

Sitting forward in the bath he felt his whole body relax as Bella lathered up his shampoo. Her fingers massaged his scalp, and the groan slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Close your eyes..." She whispered.

He did as she asked; taking the shower head Bella rinsed the lather away and started washing Edward's back. Her fingers worked the muscles that held tension in his neck and shoulders.

Using a bath sponge she poured water over him to wash it all away. Moving round to sit on the edge of the bath, she pushed his hair back from his face. The twinkle was back in his eyes, she leaned forward, closing her eyes as she got closer and kissed him softly with love and affection transferring from her lips to his.

Edward reached up and held her closer, pulling her off balance as she fell into the bath with him. Water sloshed up and spilled over flooding the bathroom floor. Neither cared as the kissed and touched each other's faces with their finger tips.

Edward laughed and Bella blushed as the stopped for breath.

"You have too many clothes on for a bath." He raised his eye brow as he spoke.

Bella chuckled and managed to get herself out of the bath as Edward protested and tried to pull her back in.

She took off her wet tee shirt and jeans as Edward lay back and enjoyed the show. Turning her back to him she pulled off her bra, making sure that her refection in the mirror did not reveal all to her audience. She stood there in just her soaking blue cotton panties, pulled up her hair into a messy bun with one of her numerous hair bands, Edward speechless and enthralled with her teasing. Bella lifted up a huge bath towel, wrapped it around her and turned facing the bathtub. Biting down on her lip she looked Edward in the eye and reached under the towel and shimmied out of her panties, held them up in triumph and threw them into the laundry hamper before blowing Edward a kiss and taking off into her bedroom to recover her composure, hearing Edward laugh after he gasped in shock at her sauciness.

Pop's spoke every night to his Angel Beth, promising he would see her soon, but asking for a little while longer.

"I just need to be here to help Rosie my Darling," he explained one night as he held the photo from his bedside of his sorely missed late wife in his shaking hands.

He took a breath and carried on talking to the other person he began speaking to weeks ago when he realised who Bella was.

"Our girl is doing fine Charlie; I know she will be looked after when I leave this body my friend."

Pop's remembered Charlie Swan fondly, making his pledge to watch over his daughter as long as he could, was an easy promise to make.

He kissed the photo of his Beth, said goodnight and made his wish for another day, just as he had done for the last few weeks.

A short while later Bella came in to do her last check on Pops before she could settle down to sleep. Like a little girl she climbed up carefully onto his bed and snuggled beside him as they spoke about their day.

Pops smiled as Edward walked in ready to escort Bella to bed.

"Hey Pop's can I steal my girl away?" He grinned, delighted that Bella has agreed to be his girl the second time he has asked her.

"She was mine first you young whipper snapper!" He chuckled back as Bella smiled at her two favourite people in the whole world.

She wished him a good night sleep and sweet dreams before kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead wishing her the same.

It was her turn to sleep in the room next door, Edward would join her as she did him when it was his turn. The two had not spent a night apart since Bella's first night in Cullen House. Pops gave Edward a hug and promised to press the button on the intercom if he needed anything.

As a couple they had taken things slowly, Edward courted his girl with so much affection and romance, they had yet to go all the way, but Bella had never felt as cherished as she did with anyone else before Edward.

They spent almost all their time together, the sessions Edward had booked to play his piano in various places such as the country club were all delighted to accept him and Bella as a duo and Edward banked their earnings in their accounts each week.

Bella didn't know that Edward was giving her the whole fee. He didn't need the money; his trust fund was more than he would ever need. Bella spent very little money, and was delighted she had enough saved up for her next year's education. She was completely unaware that Pop's had paid for her tuition fees and books. He would face her on that argument when he had to.

Edward snuggled in with Bella, pulling her close, knowing he was getting closer each day to being unable to control his urges for her, but next door to his Pops was not the place to show her the passion he felt for her the first time they made love.

Bella felt the same. The both looked into each other's eyes, his hand moving up and down her spine, her hand cupping his cheek.

At the same moment they could both no longer hold the words back.

"I love you Bella."

"Edward I love you."

They had both chosen the exact same moment to declare their love for one and other.

She giggled and he chuckled in delight for the secret they had shared.

After exchanging tender kisses they fell asleep both thankful for the love they had found together.

Pops smiled, hearing the two youngsters laugh happily together, his heart happier in his failing body.

Just a while longer, he just needed to see Rosie have her baby and then he could go to his Beth, just a few more months. He could do this for his Rosie.

Bella heard Pops talking in the middle of the night.

She got up without disturbing Edward and wandered through to his room.

"Soon Bethie...soon...just need to stay with Rosie till the little one comes."

He had started talking in his sleep a few weeks ago. Bella knew he was talking to his beloved Beth, and never woke him hoping his connection with her was more than just a lover's dream.

She checked he was alright and started to head back to bed when she heard him talk to someone else.

"She is beautiful Charlie, a real credit to you my friend." She stood there, torn between listening in on a private conversation or at very least thoughts, but she was unable to turn around.

"We love her like our own." Pops was nodding slightly, but remained asleep. "Edward loves her Charlie you should see the two of them. Like magnets, they are drawn to each other."

She knew Edward had moved behind her before she heard or felt him, she always knew he was there.

"Is Pops ok Baby?"

Bella nodded pulling Edward's arms tighter around her. "He is dreaming, at least I think he is."

Edward stood for a moment puzzled by Bella's comment.

He was just about to ask what she meant when Pops started speaking again. "I will see you soon Charlie, you look after my Beth and I will make sure Bella is taken care of Son."

"He is taking to your Dad?"

Bella nodded, a single tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to believe that Charlie was close by and that Pops would be with him when he went too. She would hold on to this belief and trust in it when the time came to say goodbye. Turning to face Edward she looked up into his tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Let's go back to bed my Love." He whispered, needing to feel her as close to him as he could.

They never spoke with Pops about his night time conversations, but when they discussed it with Jasper and Alice whose turn it was tonight they admitted they had heard him talking away before.

"He is not upset by it and I have no proof he can't speak to Nana, so I don't see the harm in it." Jasper reasoned.

"I think we should talk to Emmett and Rose about it so they know what is going on, they will be sleeping here in a few nights." Alice suggested and everyone agreed.

More weeks passed, Rosie blossomed and Pops took great delight in celebrating each day that she kept their baby safe.

Pops had started taking afternoon naps. Bella walked him to his room and offered to sit and read as he drifted off to sleep.

"Can you play me something?" he asked softly.

Bella nodded and ran along to the music room where her cello sat next to Edward's piano. Returning she asked his choice. "Anything my sweet child..." He sighed quietly.

Bella helped him settle on the bed, tucking the quilt Rose had finished making for him around him before diming the light leaving her with just enough to play.

She started the soft tune that was in her head...a lullaby that Edward has composed for them. Her eyes closed she could hear his breathing slow and steady as sleep claimed him. Playing the song twice ensured her job was done.

"I love you my dearest Pops." She whispered softly before kissing his cheek. Her hand moved up to wipe away her tear, knowing the strong man who saved her was finding it harder to hold on each day.

The rest of the family were sitting around chatting as a tearful Bella walked into the room. They all looked at her questioning her tears with their eyes.

"Sorry, he is asleep." She said softly before settling herself into Edward lap and letting out a sob.

They all knew they were on borrowed time. Each day way a blessing, they all knew that, but it was not getting any easier facing up to loosing the man they all loved.

"Why have Peter, Charlotte and their boys not been to visit?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I spoke with Peter the other day and told him time was running out." Carlisle said, sad that his brother and wife had made no effort to come to see Pops when they only lived an hours' drive away.

"Their boys are too busy working in Europe on something." Esme replied icily.

No one understood why they had made no attempt to call or and spend time with Pops either.

Pops had called them a few times, but Peter had been too busy to talk for long so he never really tried again. He had all he needed here in Cullen House.

Rose rubbed her belly and groaned at the sensation inside her.

"You ok there Rosie?" Emmett asked concerned at his wife's discomfort.

"Yes Honey, Baby is just a little busy just now..."

Carlisle came over and asked if he could check her abdomen out.

"May I?" he asked rubbing his hands together to warm them before touching her precious tummy.

Rose smiled and moved to lie down with her head relaxing on Emmett's lap. The whole family watched in amazement as Carlisle identified the baby's position was perfect for her to deliver in the next few weeks. So far Baby Cullen had been too shy to let them see what sex he or she was. Pops had been convinced it was a girl but everyone just wanted a healthy baby.

"Three more weeks baby...just three more weeks till we get to meet you..." Carlisle spoke as he felt Rose's stomach. He helped Rose cover her stomach again and move round so she was lying more comfortably on her side, Esme pulled down a blanket and they encouraged her to rest for a while. She nodded off to sleep after joking about she should start taking a nap in beside Pops each afternoon.

Carlisle decided to try to explain to his brother one more time how frail their Dad was, hoping to get him to come and at least say goodbye if nothing else.

After an unpleasant conversation with his younger sibling in his study Carlisle wandered into the kitchen to find Bella making soup, tears streaming down her face, he looked at her knowing her heart was breaking at the thought of loosing yet someone else in her young life.

"Bella Honey?" he called out to her.

"Onions..." she sniffed back trying to fob off her tears.

"Come here..." He held his arms out for her, she shook her head but still walked towards him, allowing him to wrap her is a father's embrace, sharing the grief they both knew was inside them. Cleansing tears fell; sobs shuddered from both of them until peace was found in the embrace.

Carlisle smiled as she used the tail of the apron to wipe her face before reaching up giggling to do the same to him.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle kissed her head and gave her one last hug before turning to find Esme.

Bella kept cooking; she felt the need to make food, and lots of it. A feast was produced over the next hour or so, and kitchen table groaned at the weight it supported.

The family unable to deny the smells that lured them into the kitchen were stunned at the spread before them.

"Are expecting guests?" Alice giggled looking at the feast before her. "Sorry Esme...I got carried away."

"That's ok baby, we can have the left over's tomorrow and freeze the rest." She kissed Bella's cheek before delegating everyone tasks to get the table set so they could sit down to eat.

Just as Bella was setting a tray for Pops the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" She called out and headed towards the front door.

"Hello?" she said politely as she opened the huge oak door. A stern looking couple glared at her before walking past rudely telling her to get out of the way.

Bella stood back, stunned by their entrance; she closed the door behind them and followed them into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at the couple shocked by their arrival. The sullen woman removed her coat, turned and thrust it towards Bella snarling at her. "Oh for goodness sake take this and hang it up!"

Bella nodded and turned to go and attend to the horrid feeling fur coat before Carlisle took it from her. "I will get that Bella."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow and muttered about staff these days before Jasper turned to speak to her.

"This is Bella, Edward's girl not staff Charlotte."

"Are you too old to address me as Aunt Charlotte now Jasper Cullen?" she cackled trying to make light of the way Jasper had spoken to her.

"No...but I think you are old enough not to waltz in here and be so rude to a member of this family." Jasper retorted calmly.

"Don't you dare speak to your Aunt like that boy!" Peter growled stepping forward into Jaspers personal space.

Suddenly all the men stood up and stepped forward taking a protective stance around the room.

"How dare you come here and start your nonsense in our home!" Esme chastised her in-laws, who turned and looked down their noses at her.

"You made it then?" Carlisle said to his brother. "I didn't think you were going to be able to come."

"You made it sound as if we had little choice Carlisle." Peter grumbled.

"What choice was there to make, dad is dying and you have not been to see him since he was told about the cancer months ago."

Bella glanced at the younger brother; he had none of the pleasant characteristics Carlisle had. His eyes were hard and glared at you unlike Carlisle's soft gaze that made you feel better when he looked into your eyes.

Charlotte looked like she could do with a good meal inside her, the numerous plastic surgery procedures she had obviously undertaken had made her face frozen in places and her fake smile looked like a painful grimace.

Deciding to try to play nice she approached them both, "Can I get you some tea or coffee?"

They both looked at her, still not convinced she was not staff, who now speaking out of turn.

"I will get the more cups Bells." Jasper stood up keen to get away from these bloodsuckers.

Normally a clam and placid person, he felt them get under his skin every time he had the miss fortune to be in the same room as them. He even went as far as to refuse to invite them to his and Alice's wedding.

Bella moved plates and added another two settings to the table; she smiled warmly at the two guests who did not even give her eye contact. "Would you like some soup?" she asked quietly.

"No thank you."

"Please help yourself to some sandwiches and cakes."

Charlotte looked at her like as if she had spoken a foreign language. Bella stepped back and sat down beside Edward, feeling awkward and insecure for the first time in a long while.

No one spoke; the tension was almost unbearable when they heard a crackle coming from the intercom in Pop's room. "Hello?"

"I will go." Bella stood up quickly and almost ran out of the room, relived that she a reason to escape from the two guests who were scaring her slightly.

"Hey Pops." She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey Honey..." he sighed back.

"Can you help me get sit up please?"  
"Sure... do you want a drink before we go through for lunch? Or do you want a tray in here?"

He grinned and tested his pain level moving up the bed with her assistance before decided to have lunch in his room.

"I will try to join you all for dinner this evening." He hoped to conserve his energy for later on instead.

"Peter and Charlotte have come to see you." Bella smiled, even though it was forced.

"Oh have they now." Pops nodded wondering what they wanted.

He had always tried hard not to treat his boys differently, Carlisle had always been easy to love, and Peter had been a little bit more challenging.

Charlotte had been hard work all together.

"Would you like company while you have your lunch?" Bella smiled knowing Pops was not likely to waste time pretending to care about anything he didn't like.

"I would love you and Edward to join me my darling. And tell Emmett to make sure Rose has a rest."

Pops grinned as Bella giggled while shaking her head at him, he knew she would not want to be with the guests any more than he did.

"Would you like some soup and sandwiches?"

"I will try some."

He was not really hungry but he knew how much it pleased Bella when he ate some of her cooking. She had got it into her head it was a way of repaying the Cullen's for their kindness.

She kissed his cheek and told him she would be right back after starting the IPod that Edward had set up playing with recording of the two of them playing just for Pops.

Going back into the kitchen was a bit un-nerving; you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Did Pops need anything?" Emmett asked hoping to find an escape. "He reminded me to tell Rose it was time for her to take a nap!" Bella laughed as she passed on Pops message. Emmett grinned and stood up offering Rose assistance to do the same.

"Goodness Rosalie you have got very fat, that will be difficult to get rid of once your baby is here." Charlotte sniffed in distaste as she criticised poor Rose, how had gained very little weight, and was showing as all baby.

"How dare you!" Esme stood up to defend Rose, but Alice beat her to it.

"Now Charlotte, wouldn't you kill for a set of breasts like Rose's, I know I would...you and I both missed out in that department!"

Alice started laughing as she pointed out at Charlotte's shrivelled chest.

Bella didn't know what to do, she wanted to slap this shrew for being mean to Rose but didn't want to make it worse. Rose smirked and leaned into Charlotte, "They never did sort out your breasts after the botched up that last boob job did they?"

She winked at Esme and set off towards the bedroom next to Pop's with Emmett for a rest. Bella knew they would not say anything to Pops to upset him. It was not worth the stress it would cause the frail man.

Bella turned her back on them and finished the tray she had pre set for Pops with a small bowl of soup, a few dainty cut sandwiches and one of the smallest scones she had made just to try to tempt Pops with.

"Is that all you are taking into him?" Peter said, his tone stating how he thought Bella was starving his father.

"He probably won't manage all of this, but it gives him a choice." Edward defended Bella's offerings.

She set another tray and handed it to Edward with two bowls of soup and a plate with a selection of sandwiches for them to share.

Bella looked at Peter and never backed down. "Please feel free to help yourself, Pops has requested that Edward and I join him for lunch, he will see you after he has eaten."

She smiled at him, picked up the tray and walked out with Edward following proudly behind her.

Pops heard Emmett and Rose talking about their visitors and he was not best pleased as he heard Peter be so rude to Bella. He felt nothing but pride as he heard her stand up to him in a calm and polite manner.

He thought how that would please Charlie, knowing his daughter could stand up for herself.

Bella walked in, head held high and smile on her face as she saw Pops sitting waiting for them to join him.

Not even Peter shouting at Carlisle about the shocking behaviour he had been accosted with would spoil this moment he had with the two youngest members of his family.

A fold down card table was set with a cloth and small posy of flowers, Bella laid out her offerings along with Pops many tablets.

"There is almost a three course meal in medications alone my Dear." He joked.

The soup Bella had made was delicious, she had picked recipes that were easy to digest and highly nutritious, with a few bites of her sandwiches and most of a miniature scone with cream and jam he was full.

"A little rest first I think for my lunch to go down, and then I wonder if you would both play for me?"

"With pleasure..." Edward grinned. Esme had chosen the room nearest the music room, so Pops could hear them practice when they left the door open. Sound proofing had meant he would not be disturbed if he didn't want to be. But he always wanted to hear them play.

"Do you want us to take you through to listen or are you comfy here in your bed Pops?" Edward asked, happy to do anything that gave his Grandpa pleasure.

"I would like to go through; I can take a look at the gardens as well. Would you mind helping me Son?"

Edward grinned and shook his head as he pushed over the wheel chair Pops had resisted using until a few days ago. Edward was able to lift Pop's easily but fear of hurting him made him seek Emmett's assistance. The two brothers gently lifted Pops as Bella situated the chair in place behind them. She used his favourite quilt from Rose to keep him warm and pushed him through to the beautiful sunny music room across the hallway. Esme has found the most comfortable recliner chair she could; Edward and Emmett lifted Pops into the recliner and moved it so he could have the best view out of the French windows looking towards the ground he loved.

"Tell Peter and Charlotte they can come through and listen if they wish, and I will talk to them after you have finished playing."

Edward nodded and left the room to convey the message.

Emmett patted his Pops' shoulder, kissed Bella's head and whispered into her ear. "Stand tall, you are a Swan and a Cullen Bells."

The whole family apart from Rose and Emmett returned carrying chairs from the kitchen and sat listening to Edward and Bella play for Pops.

The only dry eyes at the end belonged to the tearless Peter and Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ~ Sorry it is a long one, but please read.

This is the last chapter. I have made each chapter longer than I normally do, and also added an extra bit into the last chapter.

Thank you to all who have taken time to read and leave reviews. Please, if you have wandered on by let me know you have been here.

I am continuing my other stories now this is out of my system. Work continues first on leading me to comfort and maybe a chapter of other stories as we go along.

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it! This whole story is dedicated to ButerflyBetty who has inspired me, supported me, spell checked me, and threatened to spank me...LOL.

The Journey is rated M for Lemons, so if you are not old enough then step away now...

And a tissue warning for the tears, if you haven't already guessed...it's time for Pops to go home.

Please review. xx

**The Journey ~ Chapter 4.**

_Emmett patted his Pops' shoulder, kissed Bella's head and whispered into her ear. "Stand tall; you are a Swan and a Cullen Bells."_

_The whole family apart from Rose and Emmett returned carrying chairs from the kitchen and sat listening to Edward and Bella play for Pops._

_The only dry eyes at the end belonged to the tearless Peter and Charlotte._

Edward turned to Bella. The music he could play with his eyes shut. The words lay in his heart.

He wanted to watch her get lost in his melody, he had written it for her and her alone.

Bella had put the love in his life.

They had yet to make love, but he knew she was the only one he would ever want.

The notes stopped, his fingers became still on the keys, and her fingers played the last few solo notes on her strings.

He turned to her, and right in front of his family he stood up and took the few steps to her side before kneeling down and taking her hand.

"I love you. I will always love you. Marry me?"

No one spoke a word, waiting for her response.

Bella looked to Pops who smiled before looking back at Edward.

Only seconds had passed, but no one in the room had taken a breath waiting on her answer.

"Yes."

They almost didn't hear her reply.

But Edward and Pops did.

Edward scooped her up, whooping in delight at her answer.

Everyone was overjoyed, Emmett came running through at the noise, quickly turning on his heel to go and get Rose to join in the celebrations.

Only Peter and Charlotte sat in their sets watching the exchange of hugs and kisses, he was amused, but she sat there with nothing but disdain on her face.

"It is hardly behavior becoming of this situation." Charlotte sneered at Peter who watched his family with amusement. It had been a long time since he had felt the joy obvious between Edward and his new Fiancée. He loved his wife, his boys, he even cared for the two women they had married, but he doubted he ever saw his wife in the same that Edward saw Bella.

He had married Charlotte out of duty; she was pregnant with their eldest son. Neither had planned to have a serious relationship, and had taken their wedding vows to save embarrassment and appease Charlotte's family.

Pops was proud that Peter had stepped up to his responsibilities but always felt Charlotte and Peter had both missed out on finding love.

"Make sure you sign a pre-nup dear." Charlotte said clearly to Edward when he walked over to share in his good news with his relations.

"What?" Edward stepped in shock.

"I will sign whatever you need me to." Bella responded. "I don't love him for his money." She tried to stand tall...but she felt very little at the moment.

"You say that now, but I see you in expensive clothes, living in a lovely house and I hear you have no family..." Charlotte's eyes were hard and steely, she never looked away from Bella, "Do you deny any of that?"

Bella shook her head. "I didn't ask for these..."

"You didn't refuse them either."

Charlotte was enjoying this now, she didn't know this young woman before her but didn't care for her much either. How dare Carlisle spoil their day preaching to them about a dying man? Peter had made her leave the country club and head on over here, insisting she came with him, and she had no idea why.

"Do not come here and talk to her like that!" Esme stepped up and stood beside her newest daughter.

"She is the same as you were, a poor girl who needed someone to put clothes on her back and she was easy enough to lie down and work for them!" Charlotte spat back.

Bella's head fell in shame. "I didn't, I haven't, I...we..."

"You owe her no explanation my Love." Edward was so angry with his uncle's wife he could hardly speak calmly.

"Get out of my house now." Carlisle would protect his family even if it meant the expense of his relationship with his brother.

"Oh Carlisle this house still belongs to Edward senior...and he is ...still alive as such."

"Enough!"

Peter had reached the end of his tether with the woman standing beside him. He did not know where all this venom came from. She had all she ever wanted, including his turning a blind eye to all her affairs.

"How can you speak to her like that, my own mother, she had nothing when my father fell in love with her?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrow, bored with what she was sure to another repeat of stories how his father fell in love with a poor woman and loved her even after she died.

She had heard it all before.

Sighing she looked at the polish on her manicured fingers. This pink really wasn't matching well with her outfit today.

Peter realized how little he cared for her, and how much she loathed him.

"Go home, go home and I will collect my belongings, the house, it's yours. I will be out as soon as I can."

He had her attention now.

"Leave? You won't leave me...what would people say?"

"They would say...why did they stay together so long?"

Peter laughed, here was Edward in love with a young woman who clearly loved him with all she had, and his father who loved his mother every day since the day they met. He did not think he had ever felt as lonely as he did right now.

"If I walk out of here you will no longer be my husband." She threatened.

Peter shook his head, "You stopped being my wife when you slept with the pool boy." Stunned Charlotte looked at him, she didn't realize he knew about her indiscretions.

"You knew about him?"  
"Oh I knew about all three of them, and the golf instructor, and the others, I have been stupid but not blind."

Charlotte picked up the glass of fruit smoothie Bella had prepared for Pops to sip on and threw it all over her husband.

"Are you finished with your conversation Uncle Peter?" Jasper asked, resting his hand on his shaking relatives shoulder, trying to calm him.

Peter nodded; unable to say anything more to the woman he had shared everything with.

"Then let me help you with this..." He turned to Charlotte. "It is time you left here now."

"Don't you lay a finger on me..."

"Is he too old for you...?" Alice mocked; she had heard the rumors of Charlotte's like for men as young as her own son's but nothing had ever been more than a rumor.

"Get out..."

Peter sat down and held his head in his hands. Bella moved to sit beside him, and placed her small hand over his, taking it down from his face to rest on his knee.

Charlotte left; escorted by Alice who threatened to kick her scrawny ass all over the town if she looked anywhere near her family again, while Rose called her colleague Jenks, the family lawyer to start protecting Peter's assists.

"I am so sorry..." Peter started to try to clean up the spilled drink dripping from his body all over the wooden floor.

"I will get it." Bella said using the cloths she polished the cello and piano with, "Edward, can you get Peter something to wear please?" she asked her sweetheart.

"I am sure you will feel better after a shower." She spoke quietly but with so much compassion in her voice, Peter felt unworthy of her care.

Edward showed him upstairs, it had been decided he would sleep in the room beside Pops tonight, and was going to move his stuff into the spare room that had been intended for Bella before she took Jasper's room.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Pops laughed shaking his head, as she snuggled beside him on the recliner. His thin frame now allowed either Alice or Bella to cuddle up beside him.

"Thanks Pops."

Bella suddenly realised that it was unlikely that Pops would see her and Edward marry.

She tried not to cry, she really did. But Pops felt her breathing change and knew what was going on.

"What are all the tears for Sweetie?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"You won't be here..." Bella whispered.

"No...maybe I won't but you know that I will always be close by." He whispered back. Bella nodded, but her heart was breaking.

How could she have gone from feeling so much happiness at Edward's proposal to grief stricken at the thought of losing her Pops? She curled up and he held her close by, allowing her to cry, knowing the tears were for both him and Charlie.

The rest of the family looked in, Pops shook his head asking Carlisle Edward & Peter to come into to the room. Bella had cried herself to sleep. Pops asked him to lift her up and carry her to his room. Carlisle and Peter helped Pops back to his bed, and like any grandpa he let her sleep curled up on his bed while he watched over her.

Knowing time to leave her was soon, was something he didn't think was going to be as hard as it had become. He had no doubt she would be loved and cared for, his life had been made richer for meeting this charming girl. He thanked his Angel Beth for sending Bella into their lives.

Edward sat in the recliner in Pops room watching the two friends nap. He had never dreamed of finding his love in the way that he did, and had no doubt his Nana Beth had everything to do with it.

He missed her so much; he could remember her teaching him to cook, and cleaning his scrapped knee when his bigger boisterous brothers played rough.

They had always lived nearby Nana and Pops, a childhood filled with more love then any child could need. Knowing Bella had only been loved by her Dad made him feel overwhelmed with emotion. He shook his head and looked at Bella who had just woken up and was watching him lost in his memories.

"Are you ok Edward?" She whispered quietly moving to get up without disturbing Pops.

"I am just thinking how lucky I am Baby."

Bella smiled and moved to sit on Edward's lap. "The last three and a half months have been the best of my life." She grinned.

"Fells like so much longer."

"Pops married Nana just a few weeks after meeting." Edward told Bella more of the love story, "And my parents were married within two months. Alice and Jasper waited a while, she wanted to plan a big fancy wedding with all their friends, Emmett and Rose took us all to Vegas a few months after first setting eyes on each other."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Bella was curious.

"Well they married six weeks after meeting...and their first son was born early...looking like a full term baby." Edward laughed.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked knowing what she would like his answer to be.

"I would marry you tomorrow Baby girl."

"Next week. Give me a week to make a cake and sort out a few things; I want to marry you while Pops is still here."

"Yes...yes please...!" he tried to whisper to avoid waking up Pops, but it was too late. The old man looked at the two loves before him and chuckled.

The meal that night was full of joy and planning. A wedding was planned; Pops loved having both of his sons at the table, and he even managed a little more soup and some of Bella's rice pudding. Carlisle was convinced it was the food she made Pops laden with fruit, cream, honey and love which was the goodness that was keeping him going.

In less than a week the women of this family would have a wedding perfect for Edward and Bella, simple and full of love.

As they snuggled up together, Edward turned to Bella and asked her what she thought about not making love until their wedding night.

"I am not a virgin you know."

She moved her fingers up and down his abdomen, drawing around the defined muscles and moving up and down his V.

"I know..." He shivered.

"Then I won't make it any harder." Bella started to pull her hand away. "Too late..." He held her hand firmly in place.

They moved her hand lower, her finger tips quickly coming in contact with his glorious erection.

He was much bigger than Mike had been, and although slightly nervous at the thought of being impaled on this beast she was more thrilled at the thought of him filling her and taking her to new levels of satisfaction.

Her fingers now traced Edward's arousal, circling the head and trailing up and down the shaft, paying particular attention to veins and changes in textures.

"You are killing me here baby..."

His fingers found her center, "Oh you are so wet honey...so ..."

No more words, they moved together, kisses and touches, groans and moaning until they both fell over together!

"OH man..."

"UH huh..."

Bella started laughing; she loved how Edward could be reduced from being so eloquent to a speechless smiling fool. She loved him, he was her fool.

"I cannot wait to make love with you baby girl." He pulled her closer and kissed her before getting up to clean up and bring a warm wash cloth to help cleanse her before they snuggled up to go to sleep.

Pops spent his days enjoying Rose and Bella's company. Emmett dropped Rose off each day unless he was an early start in which case they both stayed over. Rose had been frustrated at first giving up her high powered career as a children's lawyer but was now settled spending her day sewing, reading or just relaxing with Pops and Bella.

They sat together chatting as Pops slept more and more each day. Bella learned about Rose's childhood; how Charlie had helped the Cullen's give her a new start.

"He was a good man your Daddy."

It was the first time she had talked to anyone about Charlie without crying. Her heart was healing, the Cullen's had done that for both Bella and Rose.

The week passed in no time at all. Esme and Alice managed to make slight alterations to Beth's wedding dress. She wore Beth's bangle that Pops had decided to leave to her in his will. She thought it was her something old.

Flowers were picked from the garden, food had been cooked, neither Edward nor Bella had any desire to have a huge wedding, Bella invited Mrs Stanley, the only other people there, was the family and Peter.

Carlisle walked Bella towards the spot where Edward was patiently waiting. Pops sat in the recliner that the boys had taken outside to sit under the shade. Everyone else stood around him waiting for Bella to arrive. Rev Weber smiled and welcomed everyone to the ceremony.

"Who brings this woman to join this man in wedded bliss?"

"I do on behalf of her father and this family." Pops said with all the effort he could manage.

Vows were spoken and rings exchanged, Bella placed Charlie's gold band on Edward's finger, promising to love him, be faithful to him and forever hold him in her heart. Pop's had given Edward Beth's wedding ring to give to Bella.

The fit was perfect as he repeated his promises back to her. He would love no one else, and his heart would always belong to Bella.

They danced to music from the iPod, Bella snuggled with Pops for the father daughter dance. It was all they wanted.

Peter danced with Mrs Stanley or Jane as she insisted he call her.

She laughed at his jokes, he pulled a chair for her to sit down on, and they spent the whole day at each other's side.

Who knew that his heart would be pieced back together by Esme's school friend and Bella's employer?

She had been a widow for many years, and was quite taken with the happy man who had been hiding away under the sham of a marriage for way too long.

A friendship would grow and would lead to much happiness for them both.

Their honeymoon was put on hold, neither wanted to be too far away from home, with Pops becoming frailer each day. Edward took his new bride to spend the night in the old grounds keeper's cottage that Esme had maintained as a guest house and now converted for them until they were ready to find their own home. Walking hand in hand down the lawn had the newlyweds filled with mixed emotions.

They were both very nervous but so excited about consummating their union. Bella had declined Alice's offer to change into another outfit, wanting to wear the beautiful dress for as long as she could. Bella's shoes had been kicked off a long time ago. The grass tickled between her toes, but the giggles that Edward heard coming from Bella was due more to nerves.

He picked her up to carry her over the threshold, Bella squealed in delight at her husband's playful action. His lips met hers, their eyes closed, both savoring this moment between them both.

"My Wife..."

He looked at her face; she had never looked more beautiful.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide in anticipation, but when she licked her lips it was almost too much for Edward not just to strip her and take her there and then.

This was going to be as good as her first time. Her previous encounters with Mike had been less than satisfactory, and the added pressure of making sure he got it right was weighing heavily on his mind. But this was his Bella, and he would do everything to please her.

"You take my breath away my Love." He touched her cheek with the tip of his nose, drawing it across her face until his lips lined up with hers. They kissed softly before he carried her to the bedroom and stood her down outside the bathroom so she could have a moment to herself as he lit the candles placed around the room.

Bella washed off the small amount of make up from her face, brushed her teeth and took her pill.

Taking a calming breath she reminded herself how good Edward had made her feel with everything they had done so far. She was so nervous and fully believed that her nerves might just get the better of her.

Taking in the room before her brought a tear to her eye. Edward had scattered rose petals and scented candles filled the room with a gentle glow and the scent of freesias and lilacs.

"This is beautiful Edward, thank you."

"You are Beautiful my lovely Bella."

He kissed her softly before turning her around slowly; his shaking fingers unfastened each small pearl button from the base of her neck to the small of her back. Between them the delicate dress was peeled over her shoulders and down her body. Edward offered his hand assisting Bella as she stepped out of the dress.

Edward bent down and picked it up, placing it on a hanger to keep it safe.

Bella stood before him wearing an ivory slip, panties and bra. Edward had seen her in less, but this was looking at her with new eyes.

"Your turn..." Bella removed his dress shirt and pants. He stood before her in black silk boxers. The iPod played a song they both loved. Edward pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the tune.

"I'm ready Edward."

He nodded and lifted her up into his arms again. Talking slow steps they ended up beside the bed. Edward lowered her before him, his fingers moved under the thin straps on her shoulders. It took very little to slide them off and the skip to pool just like the dress had done. He stepped behind her, melodically plucking each hair pin out that had supported her cascading curls one by one, until a small pile of them lay on the bedside unit.

Her ivory silk bra was taken off one strap at a time. Bella's hands cupped her breasts over the silk as Edward reached around to unfasten the clasp at the back. His fingers returned to the middle of the bra and slowly he peeled it away, Bella's hands moving away, unveiling her soft breasts to him.

"Bed?" she asked slightly breathless.

Edward nodded and grabbed her up into his arms and jumped on the center of the bed. They lay down together, kissing, touching the different areas they both knew caused the greatest response.

"No...need to make you feel good first..."Edward shook his head as Bella's fingers went to lower his underwear.

He lowered her drenched panties and nudged her legs apart, Bella held her breath exhaling sharply as he began kissing her very core.

This was like nothing she had felt before; this was a new intimate experience for the couple. All too soon it was almost too much and not quite enough. Edward held her body in place and he used his lips, tongue and fingers to bring her to the edge and fall over in bliss.

Edward lay down between her legs, his head resting on her pelvis as Bella got her breath back. "That was quiet something to see..." He admitted proudly. Bella laughed as she massaged his scalp.

"Come on up here my Love." She panted.

She wanted him now, and did not want to wait any longer. Between them they pushed the last remaining cloth barrier away from Edward's hips.

This would be the first time Edward had sex without a condom separating him and his lover. It turned out this was going to be the first time he had made love.

Bella was ready for him; they aligned their bodies and moved so he slid inside her. It was the moment Edward had waited for; it was the moment Bella thought she would never experience.

Edward held still, allowing himself a chance to focus and not lose it in the first few thrusts. As much as Bella needed Edward to move, she knew she had to give Edward what he needed right now. His hips began to move; the full sensation inside her intensified and began to take over her body. She moved her leg up and around his hip. Edward reached down and pulled her other leg into the same position, thrusting him even deeper inside. This angle took Bella's breath away. The noise of her groaning spurred Edward on, in no time at all she was dragging her nails down his back and pleading with him to go harder and faster. He gave her everything she asked him for and more, he could feel her walls tightening around him. Just as he thought about moving his fingers down to give her clit more stimulation she took a massive breath, arched her back up and screamed for him to come with her...he held her hips and thrust with all he had. The gripping of her internal muscles around him took him over and beyond the edge of any climax he had ever had!

He collapsed on Bella without withdrawing and rolled so she lay above him, both panting and saying each other's name over and over again.

Edward laughed as Bella giggled, the vibration causing such a unique sensation at the point they were still joined.

"Please, please tell me you that I did not leave you hanging there?" He lay there with his eyes closed, his heart pounding right through his body and straight into Bella's chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"No baby, you did a good job there!" she started laughing hard until Edward moved slightly and slid out of her body. They both felt the loss of the connection emotionally as well as physically.

"Was the worth the wait Honey?" Bella asked nervously.

"More than worth it Love, more than worth it!"

The night was spent exploring slow tender love making, before sharing shower sex in the morning. Both dressed in jeans and tee shirts Edward carried Bella on his back as he ran up to the house with her laughing and holding on tight the whole way.

Pops watched the young couple as they cantered up the garden from his recliner in the music room. He just had one more wish to hold on for.

Rosie waddled through and sat down on the other chair. Pops watched as she rubbed her back with one hand and soothed her swollen stomach with the other. "Is someone giving you a hard time in there this morning Rosie?" Pops asked as his hand reached over to touch her belly. Rose took her hand and moved Pop's hand to rest above the place the child was most active. He chatted away to the unborn child, telling stories of how everyone was waiting for their safe arrival, how proud he was of Rose and Emmett for doing everything to keep the baby safe. Rose cried quietly, knowing how much she would miss Pops, feeling sad she was that her baby would not grow up having this amazing man in its life.

"Rosie...you know I love you, and you know I will always be around watching over you and this little one."

She nodded, tried to smile, but her heart was sore.

"No tears my little Rosie." Pops shook his head and tried to lean over to wipe her face. Rose bent forward to meet him more than half way, but did not get very far as her stomach prevented her moving as far as she wanted to.

They both laughed as Rose tried to move forward and realised she was stuck, using the baby monitor the called Emmett for assistance, and could hear his booming laugh all the way down the hallway.

Edward and Bella stepped into the room just as Emmett was pretending to struggle to move Rose from the chair. She stood up and everyone but Emmett stood back as her waters broke.

Carlisle called the hospital but Rosie didn't want to leave Pops.

"It's time for you to go and welcome this baby Honey." He reasoned. Fear that he would not be here when she got back paralyzed Rose, but Pops was too frail to go with her.

"Then I will stay here." She whimpered through the contraction.

Everyone tried to encourage Rose to go to the hospital, but she was no for leaving.

"No...no...no...I want to stay here." She cried lowering herself to the floor on her hands and knees, rocking back and fore, groaning as the pains got quickly stronger.

"Dad...please do something!" Emmett pleaded.

Carlisle asked if he could see how far gone Rose was, at this point she didn't care who looked she just wanted to stay here and have her baby. The pains were sharp and too close together already.

The men left the room apart from Carlisle and his father, Rose turned so she was hiding her rear end from Pops and the women assisted as best they could.

"Oh...we won't be going anywhere." Carlisle looked up at Rose, "we are almost 9cm dilated Honey...have you been in pain for long?" She explained how her back had been hurting and she had been having Braxton hicks for a while but nothing really more than usual.

Esme summoned the boys to gather a mattress, towels and Carlisle's medical bag. Jasper and Edward looked after Pops while trying to avoid looking at the delivery, Emmett sat in behind Rose supporting her body as she groaned and pushed when told. Alice and Bella held Rose's legs, coaching her with her breathing while Esme and Carlisle guided a healthy little girl through her journey of birth.

Baby Cullen screamed her way into the world, easily calmed by an exhausted but delighted mama Rose.

Peter appeared with Jane telling everyone the paramedics were here. They checked Rose over, delivered the afterbirth and helped Emmett cut his daughters cord. Both baby and Rose were exhausted but healthy and Rose got her wish to stay at home.

Esme made sure that everything was cleaned up while Rose settled in a bedroom with Emmett and started getting to know their daughter. Pops thankful for his last wish knew time was running out. He had got all he asked for and more, he watched Rose deliver his great granddaughter with strength like a warrior princess, no pain killers or interventions required.

As much as he would have loved to be around to watch this little one grow up, that was not part of the plan. This little girl would know how much he loved her, and would want for nothing. This whole family would love this wee girl no matter what.

Peter sat beside his father's bed and the two men sorted out everything that needed to be said between them. Pops had made peace with all in his life. It didn't matter than Peters sons had not been to visit, they had called and Pops had said his goodbyes.

Peter was not ready to hear that conversation, but he understood he had been given a second chance having the short time he had been gifted with his father.

It had been quite some day for the whole family, they all went to bed, exhausted and elated with the early but safe arrival of the newest Beth Cullen.

Bella spoke with Pops, if he didn't mind her doing it, she wanted to look after him rather than a nurse coming in each day to tend to his needs. He reminded her she was a newlywed and should spend her time with her husband. But she was adamant along with Edward that this is what they wanted. She learned how to shave practicing on Edward, before allowing herself anywhere near Pops face.

He grew weaker, as she grew stronger; her confidence fed by the love her family gave her each day.

Each day's routine depended on how much energy Pops had. Bella helped him get washed and dressed into fresh pajamas. She got help from one of the boys to change the bedding and move Pops into his chair even if just for a short while. He always enjoyed hearing Edward and Bella play for him, he watched in fascination as Baby Beth changed in little ways each day. His heart was full of joy; his body was failing but his life was complete. He held her, supported by pillows and took in everything about her. Beth was never quieter than she was in her Poppy's arms.

He talked to each and every person about leaving them, how much he loved them and how proud he was of them. He had no regrets, and enjoyed life lived with love, how many people could say that at the end of their days.

On the day that Baby Beth had been due to be born Rosie noticed a change in her beloved Grandpa. Alice called them all telling them it was time. Everyone who was out came home.

They sat with him, took turns holding his hands.

There was nothing left to be said.

His breath was more of a struggle now.

Bella climbed along one side, Alice lay at his feet while Rose and Beth snuggled at his other side. Esme sat beside Carlisle and stroked her father in laws hair. The boys knelt beside the bed, guarding the man who had inspired them to try to be the men they had all grown up to be.

As the last few cords of Edward's recording played, Pop's took his last ounce of energy to speak.

"I ...Love...you...all."

The all told him they loved him too, tears streaming down their faces.

"Beth..." Pops stared into Bella's eyes, he was sure the last thing he saw was his wife looking back at him...

He took another long breath, but this one didn't feel labored.

A wave of energy shot through his body, suddenly he sat up, with no pain at all.

The bed was gone, his body was young again. The brown eyes looking back had no tears in them. The smile was just as he remembered.

"Beth...I have waited such a long time to see you again my Love."

"I have been waiting for you Edward my dear." She was here.

He stood before her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft pink mouth. His hand moved through her long chestnut curly hair.

Standing next to her was the man he had been speaking to for some months now, ever since he realised just who Bella was.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hello Ed...Thank you for looking after my girl for me."

"The pleasure was all mine Charlie. She is easy to love."

The End. X x


End file.
